De cornes et de plumes
by Lawnon
Summary: Recueil de ficlets sur Thor et Loki, un joyeux mélange de Thor 1 et Thor 2, prenant en compte parfois le contexte d'Avengers. Pairing ou non, il en ira selon mon humeur, tout comme à propos du genre abordé, mais vous devriez tous y trouver votre bonheur !
1. Politico-emmerdant

Contexte : pré-Thor 1

Personnages/Pairing : Thor et Loki, no pairing.

Genre : Humor/Family

Thème : l'art de la politique

* * *

><p><strong>- Politico-emmerdant -<strong>

* * *

><p>Les banquets, c'est distrayant. D'autant plus lorsque de grands politiciens des Neuf Royaumes se joignent à la table pour déguster les fameux mets asgardiens — raffinés comparés au reste de cette culture d'une brutalité dantesque — et qu'ils s'adressent à Thor assis en face du dieu de la Malice, ce dernier spéculant sur les tours à venir, son esprit tordu assailli d'idées plus espiègles les unes que les autres.<p>

Thor se métamorphosait en un bien courtois interlocuteur quand il s'agissait de charmer l'entourage, ainsi donc il se montrait diplomate envers les autres souverains d'une façon aussi plaisante qu'inhabituelle. Cela devenait adorable, de voir cette carcasse toute de muscles afficher un sourire respectueux et séduisant de franchise, de sa langue coulant les flatteries les plus sincères — un comportement pavé d'efforts gargantuesques que seuls ceux qui savaient assez son tempérament pouvaient affirmer faux.

Soudain, le pauvre Thor sursauta, pris par un frisson immense et intense qui traversa son corps entier. Il tenta d'ignorer sa propre réaction, continuant son discours enjoué de guerrier testostéronique, également soumis à la tâche de déterminer ce qui, nom des frusques de Gymir, était en train de se balader et s'enrouler autour de sa cuisse. Il sembla enfin réaliser lorsque la chose glissa sous son armure, s'infiltrant par les pores métalliques, caressant de sa peau _écailleuse _celle rugueuse des entraînements exigeants du Prince.

Le dieu du Tonnerre se tortilla avec toute la discrétion qu'il put sur sa chaise, notant du coin de l'œil le sourire suffisant-amusé de son frère, celui-ci occupé à l'arrachage d'un méthodisme obsessionnel de la chair des os de sa volaille, tout en détaillant l'attitude du blond via quelques regards jetés çà et là, l'air de rien. Pour peu, le dieu de la Foudre aurait envoyé son verre d'hydromel à la figure du bourreau chatouilleur, si ce dernier n'avait pas agité la tête en un silencieux et narquois "Voyons, mon frère, ce ne sont pas des manières...", qui à défaut de le calmer, se révélait assez vrai lorsqu'on faisait la conversation aux représentants elfes du gouvernement de Freyr, leur roi.

_Damn_, comme dirait-on. Entendez "on" par "Loki himself", car aussi représentatif de cette expression que le dieu du Chaos à charge d'un blond submergé par la soif insatiable de combat, tenir un Loki malicieux n'avait rien de simple.

Oh non, vraiment rien.

Chlac ! Thor se raidit comme un piquet sur sa chaise lorsque le reptile passa sur son flanc gauche en un frottement glacial, lisse et oppressant. Oppressant ? Parlait-on bien du dieu du Tonnerre ? Oui...celui qui cherche ses mots depuis une dizaine de seconde face au rapace d'elfe — un bien poli d'entre eux, notons-le — qui ne se lassait pas de poser ses questions rébarbatives avidement. Thor n'arrivait plus vraiment à se concentrer, sous le regard amusé de son frère qui sirotait à présent le nectar de sa coupe en observant la goutte de sueur qui glissait sur la tempe du blond et les frissons qui secouaient sa peau.

Complétement déstabilisé par le serpent sous son armure qui parcourait la peau de son dos, le dieu de la Foudre remarqua à peine la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule en l'attirant un peu vers l'arrière.

« Pardonnez-nous, je pense qu'il faudrait une pause à mon frère. », ronronna la voix familière du magicien asgardien, tapotant sur l'épaule du blond qui finit par le suivre. Une fois éclipsés dans le couloir, Loki récupéra le serpent qui s'extirpa des vêtements du blond en lui arrachant un ultime tremblement.

« Je te hais. », grogna Thor.

L'autre releva ses pupilles vertes vers son frère, une expression purement amusée au visage lorsqu'il répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi, Thor. Mais avoue-le, je t'ai sauvé d'une longue discussion commerciale. Et puis, je dois dire qu'il est effrayant de te voir si diplomate, il fallait que cela cesse. »

Non mais, c'était Loki le charme, et Thor qui cognait. Pas l'inverse.


	2. Les Étoiles

Contexte : Après Thor 1 et avant Avengers

Personnages/Pairing : Thor et Loki, no pairing.

Genre : Drama

Thème : les étoiles

* * *

><p><strong>- Les Étoiles -<strong>

* * *

><p>Il ne détestait pas les étoiles. Simplement, il ne pouvait tolérer ces agressifs éclats lumineux, tranchant par leur blancheur dans les cieux obscurs, qui fascinaient tant les Midgardiens. Ces mièvres et naïves créatures racontaient autrefois qu'elles étaient leurs ancêtres, ou quelque chose d'encore plus idiot et risible.<p>

Pourtant, en quoi consistaient-elles réellement, ces fameuses étoiles ? Il s'agissait juste de petits points brillants, immobiles et inutiles à son échelle, alors pourquoi donc l'importunaient-elles autant ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une maigre lueur d'intérêt qui le poussait à leur cracher dessus sans cesse, tandis que son regard n'aurait dû être attiré dès le départ ?

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il avait besoin de les haïr, de se persuader qu'elles étaient celles qui, au milieu de l'obscurité régnant dans le coin d'univers des Chitauris, le regardaient souffrir encore et encore, leur stupide lumière pour seul éclairage, seul repère, un repère pourtant si impassible et désintéressé.

Loki aurait hurlé de douleur et de désespoir en regardant les astres imposants, aveuglants, centres d'un monde sombre qui l'avait dévoré.

Cette vison lui rappelait bien trop le dieu de la Foudre.

Thor Odinson, d'une affolante présence inébranlable, indifférent, cinglant et aveuglant Soleil de son Univers, l'ayant abandonné dans le noir de sa souffrance profonde. Et quand il sortirait d'ici, lorsqu'il pourrait enfin tâter la lumière, il l'étoufferait, l'enfermerait, lui arracherait son pénible éclat, asphyxierait cet insupportable Soleil qui éclipsait la Lune. Il montrerait à tous que le Prince d'Asgard ne brillait pas tant qu'on le prétendait, tandis qu'il se hisserait, lui, Loki Laufeyson, vers le destin qu'on lui avait éhontément promis sans jamais qu'il ne se profile.


	3. Fuir

Contexte : Avengers

Personnages/Pairing : Thor et Loki, no pairing.

Genre : Drama

Thème : fuite et impasse

* * *

><p><strong>- Fuir –<strong>

**POV Thor**

_« You run away, you hide away, to the other side of the Universe_

_Where you're safe from all that hunts you down. »_

Fire and Ice, Within Temptation

* * *

><p>Tu ne veux plus écouter, tu refuses de voir et d'entendre mes paroles. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire.<p>

Aucune idée ne pourrait donner une solution à nos problèmes. Comment je pourrais te toucher, te ramener, te faire comprendre que ma seule volonté est de soulager ta douleur ainsi que la lueur vive et brillante de tes iris verts à chaque entrevue... Et pourtant, je ne cesse de t'adresser les propos que tu souhaites entendre, ceux qui hurlent que je t'aime, que je désire t'aider, que tu ne peux plus souffrir seul.

Mais pour toi, tout cela n'est que prétexte. Tu recherches un amour que je ne peux t'exprimer sans que tu accuses l'hypocrisie. Alors tu te fermes, cries, me blesses, me pousses à te haïr, et je continue, je persévère, en espérant qu'un jour le déclic se fasse et que tu craques. Ensuite, lorsque enfin c'est le cas, tu t'ouvres, puis me repousse avec d'autant plus de violence en brisant le faible espoir que j'ai ressenti. Et tu souffres davantage, regrettes, et, prostré dans la douleur, je te vois de plus en plus t'y réfugier, te livrer à cette ennemie bien trop venimeuse et vicieuse pour lâcher prise. Tu ne crois plus à ton propre retour, et je m'accroche toujours.

Mais je t'en veux.

Je t'en veux de me faire autant de mal alors que tu ne le souhaites pas vraiment. Je t'en veux de me détruire, de me faire sentir si impuissant et indigne de toi dans l'enfance que nous avons vécu côte à côte. Je t'en veux pour cet orgueil qui ronge nos liens et t'entraîne dans la fuite de tes propres sentiments. Je t'en veux d'avoir oublié, nié confusément, refusé délibérément de te rappeler, et malgré moi, parfois, je maudis ton nom sans comprendre l'acharnement, la poursuite d'une relation de haine qui nous est nocive pour tous les deux.

Je t'en veux car je n'arrive plus à abandonner la quête de te ramener, cet objectif impossible à atteindre, que tu piétines dans les larmes et le sang, sans plus même connaître toi-même la raison initiale du mal qui nous empoisonne.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Commentaire auteur :<strong> Je dois dire que ce n'est peut-être pas le mieux écrit. Je ne saurais pas trop en juger, car je l'ai beaucoup rédigé pour moi. Besoin d'évacuer, tout ça... _

_Les relations humaines sont foutrement compliquées, et l'écriture à travers des personnages au lieu de soi-même est un échappatoire des plus plaisants et accessibles._


	4. Une histoire de voyante

Contexte : Pré-Thor 1

Personnages/Pairing : **/!\** **Thorki**

Genre : Humor/(stupid)Romance

Thème : Tente de voyante : site de rencontre pour célibataires exigeants

* * *

><p><strong>- Une histoire de voyante… -<strong>

* * *

><p>« Et alors, que voyez-vous ? », demanda le dieu du Tonnerre, tapotant nerveusement du pied en un rythme infernal qui exaspérait Loki au plus haut point, celui-ci se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel plutôt que de se lancer sur une fortuite tentative de convaincre le blond d'arrêter.<p>

« Eh bien… », croassa presque la vieille sorcière, son œil semi-ouvert observant sa boule de cristal, ses mains effilées et arachnéennes s'organisant en des petits mouvements secs et vifs autour pour attiser la lumière qui s'y réfléchissait en son centre « Ma foi, félicitations, mes princes. »

« Comment ça, "félicitations" ? », tiqua le cadet, fronçant les sourcils.

« En plus, votre fille sera très mignonne. »

Une Norne passa, suivie de ses sœurs, des Avengers déguisés en anges, d'Odin en jupette bleue...

Prenant congé sans un mot, tout aussi atterrés l'un que l'autre, Thor et Loki fuirent littéralement la tente.

Une fois sortis, la voyante ricanait toute seule, fière de sa plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être dupes, parfois !

xxx

« Cette voyante était folle ! », s'indigna Loki en se laissant choir le long du mur de sa chambre, Thor s'asseyant sur son lit en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Oui, complétement dingue. », approuva le dieu de la Foudre.

« Une fille…Ma fille…Non, _notre_ fille. », ne cessait de se corriger Loki « Cela n'a strictement aucune logique. »

« Aucune… Il faudrait au moins qu'Asgard soit en danger imminent pour nous prendre à faire une chose pareille* ! »

« Au moins... Et encore. »

« Et encore. »

Ils se regardèrent soudainement.

« Elle était folle, hein ? », redemanda brusquement le dieu du Chaos, Thor acquiesçant rapidement à l'interrogation :

« Oui, oui…complétement… »

« A côté de la plaque… »

« C'est ça…à côté de la plaque... »

Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux en se détaillant. _Beaucoup trop longtemps_.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça… »

« Mais c'est toi…qui me regarde comme ça ! », siffla Loki.

xxx

Tiens, tiens…Les images dans la boule avaient changé. Le futur avait donc été altéré, laissant place à deux petits dieux trop câlins entre eux...

« Ma Reine ! », fanfaronna la voyante avec un grand sourire « Vos vœux sont exaucés, à présent, vous êtes sûr que votre petit bouchon ne sera jamais séparé de Thor pour être envoyé à Jötunheim ! »

* * *

><p><em>* C'était la cas'dédi à Amanda xD !<em>

_Et, hm...Pardonnez-moi ?  
><em>


	5. Ne pas comprendre, et ne pas chercher

Contexte : Avengers

Personnages/Pairing : Thor et Loki, no pairing.

Genre : Drama/Family

Thème : incompréhension

* * *

><p><strong>- Ne pas comprendre, et ne pas chercher -<br>**

**POV Loki**

* * *

><p>Lorsque je suis parti avec le Tesseract pour Midgard, je ne pensais pas te revoir au cours de la bataille. Pour moi, le Bifröst était détruit. Tu resterais simplement, depuis Asgard, à me regarder conquérir ce qui me revenait de droit et paraissait normal d'obtenir étant donné ton manque cruel de soin pour cette petite planète que tu dis pourtant apprécier. Bien entendu, tout cela aurait été possible sans l'intervention de ton père, se sentant trop obligé de se mêler des affaires mortelles sans daigner se demander ce que je cherchais.<p>

Oh, non, il fallait en priorité me trouver, me traquer et m'enchaîner pour que je cesse les bêtises et les enfantillages. J'aurais été presque flatté que le Père-de-toute-chose en personne use d'une quantité si faramineuse de magie noire pour t'envoyer sur Midgard, si je n'avais pas ressenti la poignante douleur d'être considéré comme un fou colérique qu'il fallait bâillonner avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'imposer son monstrueux désordre intérieur à tout un royaume.

Où est le Tesseract ? Ah, oui, bonjour à toi aussi, mon frère.

Par les Nornes, donne au moins l'impression de te sentir un peu concerné par l'identité de l'ennemi que tu affrontes. Et cesse de penser que tout se rapporte à _toi_ et à _ta _famille. Que mes raisons viennent de vous. Pourquoi suis-je là, avec ce sceptre ? Qu'as-_tu_ fait pour _mériter _que je me dresse ainsi et ose m'opposer au grand _Thor Odinson_ ?

Tu te fiches éperdument de ce que je pense. Tu ne cherches qu'à faire ce que tu as toujours fait : avoir le dernier mot, même s'il est irréfléchi. Et ici, ta seule obsession est de prouver que je dépasse les bornes, que j'ai perdu la raison, explosé sans aucune justification à propos du _passé que tu connais_, à propos de _toi_, et que je devrais arrêter ma petite crise en rentrant tranquillement à la maison. Tu veux me prouver que mes actions sont dénuées de tout sens et qu'il est ridicule d'être en proie à un tel désir de vengeance envers _vous_.

Oh, ce que tu es naïf, et égocentrique, mon frère. N'as-tu donc jamais songé à connaître ce qu'il m'était réellement arrivé ? Ne t'es-tu donc jamais posé la question de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un peu plus que d'une vengeance bête et répétitive envers _vous_ ? Cela aurait pu être de la survie, par exemple, face aux Chitauris et l'Autre. Ou encore la quête d'un trône qui me revient de droit lorsque chacun autour de moi en possède un. Ou peut-être même l'envie de prouver que je suis aussi capable que toi. Et même, qui sait, être libre et décider par moi-même de mon destin.

J'aurais pu vouloir tout ceci plutôt que simplement agir dans l'espoir de faire tomber les Odinson en ignominie ou les envoyer baigner dans leur propre sang. Sinon, je me serais arrangé pour que tu puisses sans faute te rendre sur Terre, imbécile. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es arrivé sans que, réellement, je m'y attende. Grand bien m'en fasse, de te voir taper du pied, sans jamais m'interroger sur le déroulement des temps qui nous ont séparés, mais plutôt sur ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour que je revienne à la vie, troubler votre si bel ordre.

Auparavant, jamais tu n'as vu mon malheur. Et même lorsque je respire la démence, tu persistes à nier que les événements m'ont réellement rendu fou, tué de l'intérieur, corrodé, en arguant que je râle comme un pitoyable gosse qui « s'empare du monde que tu aimes en dédommagement d'offenses imaginaires ».

Si tu savais comme je peux te haïr de passer si loin de la vérité, et me cracher un terme comme celui d'"imaginaire" pour que j'apparaisse, plus vivement encore, comme un comédien mélodramatique. A tes yeux, je suis un méprisable petit-frère qui fait un caprice, qu'il faut tirer par les oreilles, enfermer dans sa chambre un peu pour qu'il se calme. J'en hurlerais de fureur, j'en lacérerais ton beau visage charmeur, insouciant, égoïste, cruel, idiot ! Parce que tu ne comprends rien, et tu ne veux pas comprendre. Parce que tu m'abandonne en m'apportant la punition sans plonger dans le fond du problème, sans coudre mes blessures et m'apaiser.

Parce que je ne suis pas ton égal. Parce que, encore une fois, je suis l'inférieur dont tu ne cherches pas la nature de la peine et qu'il est dans tes cordes de gronder.


	6. Survie du plus souffrant

Contexte : Thor 2

Personnages/Pairing : pensées de Loki à Odin

Genre : Drama

Thème : échapper à la mort

* * *

><p><strong>- Survie du plus souffrant –<strong>

**POV Loki**

* * *

><p>Plus j'y songe, plus il me semble que je suis réellement maudit. Non pas maudit car je suis un Jötunn, comme je vous avais demandé si c'était le cas, Odin, mais en tant que simple être vivant.<p>

_Vivant_, oui, et c'est bien ce qui me dérange.

J'aurais dû mourir puisque j'étais un Géant des glaces ridiculement petit et chétif. C'était le destin que mon non-père – au même titre que vous – m'avait choisi. A la place, j'ai vécu à vos côtés, aux côtés de Thor, aux côtés de Mère, m'activant et me démenant pour un signe de fierté, un signe d'amour et une attention me prouvant que ma place était faite. Et qu'ai-je eu ? Le sentiment d'être un fardeau ; le sentiment d'être un rang pour Thor, une relique pour vous, une source de pitié pour Mère.

J'aurais dû également mourir en lâchant Gungnir et en m'enfonçant dans le vide spatial. Oh, ç'aurait été si simple. Un « Non, Loki », un suicide mélodramatique, une fin à la hauteur de cette vaste plaisanterie qu'est ma vie. Il faut croire que non, que la vie s'est acharnée à me garder sous son aile, à me faire connaître les Chitauris, leurs tortures, Thanos et ses capacités psychiques à m'en fendre l'esprit lorsque ses remparts étaient brisés… Puis le retour à Yggdrasil en essayant de prendre Midgard, Thor qui, grâce à ma malchance légendaire, a pu venir m'arrêter à l'aide de votre magie noire.

J'aurais aussi dû mourir après mon procès. Et encore une fois, il en a été autrement. Par la volonté de mère. Quelle joie de croupir en prison. Ne vous avais-je pas supplié de me couper la tête puisque vous le vouliez ? Destin trop simple pour moi, c'est cela ? Il faut quelque chose de plus cruel, vous avez raison.

Dans cette pièce blanche, je danse avec une cavalière nommée la Mort sur une musique dictée par mes pensées rébarbatives, impossibles à étouffer. Cette danse, elle me porte, me fait frôler ce doux destin que celui de pourrir ici enchaîné. Je trébuche, ma cavalière me relève. Elle ne me laissera pas poser le genou. Et ma tête tourne de ses pas, de mes pas, le sang affluant dans ma tête, empêchant toute réflexion posée. Je perds tout ce qu'il y a de rationnel en moi, bousculé, heurté, lacéré par les griffes de la Mort sur ma taille qui ne veut pas enlacer son piètre jouet pour l'achever. Ah, oui, elle se rit de moi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

On sait tous que l'on va mourir, un jour. Mais savoir quand, savoir pourquoi, savoir comment, est le pire des héritages qui puisse être donné. Oh, non Odin, je ne suis pas né pour mourir. Je suis né pour être piétiné sans même avoir le droit de choisir de quelle façon je partirai. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire, vous voyez ? Mourir en un grand coup d'éclat, telle une lame glaciale s'enfonçant une dernière fois avant de rendre l'âme.

A la place, la folie me consumera, m'oppressera, m'étranglera, car je suis un esprit vif que vous avez condamné à l'ennui. Je frapperai longtemps les murs de ma cage, je tenterai longtemps de percer ces heures, ces jours, ces années, pour ne plus les voir passer, et à la fin, je m'épuiserai.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais envie de mourir. Et pourtant, maintes fois j'ai eu l'occasion de choisir, et maintes fois on m'a contraint à vivre.

Alors si un jour, enfin, je peux périr à ma manière, personne ne l'oubliera.


	7. Born to be kings

Contexte : pré-Thor 1

Personnages/Pairing : Thor et Loki, no pairing.

Genre : Drama/Family

Thème : royauté

* * *

><p><strong>- Born to be kings -<br>**

**POV Thor**

_« Only one of you can ascend to the throne... But both of you were born to be kings. »_

* * *

><p>La première chose que notre père nous enseigna fut que, durant notre vie, tout arriverait trop vite pour notre âge, tout serait trop grand, tout nous engloutirait ; nous étions alors de jeunes princes, membres d'une famille royale, où les sacrifices, la douleur, la jalousie, la volonté de se dépasser, seraient le prix de la réussite de notre futur règne.<p>

On nous avait appris que pour régir la vie des autres, il fallait accepter d'abandonner sa propre vie, ses propres intérêts personnels et sentimentaux. Il fallait accepter que notre esprit soit balloté par les flots et insatisfait pendant que notre main tiendrait les rênes du royaume.

Être roi, être membre d'une famille royale, c'est assumer tout cela. Mais entre la théorie et la réalité, nous n'avions pas encore passé le pas quand il nous a fallu choisir entre des liens et des devoirs.

Loki ne pouvait admettre ces vérités lorsque les premières pressions de nôtre rôle ont commencé à alourdir nos épaules. Mais je devais admettre que les regards qui se pointaient en murmurant "il sera notre roi, il se doit d'être exemplaire" ont été plus aisément tournés vers moi, alors que sciemment, je démontrais de mes capacités à régner tandis que Loki gardait au départ une certaine distance. Il s'adaptait moins bien à ce qui avait pris l'air d'une compétition cruelle et égoïste. Et j'ai vu notre lien faiblir, amoindri par la rivalité du trône et ma presque obligation de prince à rejeter mon petit frère pour être le seul à briller, le seul à être digne fils d'Odin.

Cela s'est accentué devant Sif et les Trois Guerriers, car il fallait se montrer digne d'être un chef. Loki, incapable de faire le poids physiquement et plus porté sur la magie, n'avait aucune chance d'être représentatif d'un guerrier asgardien aguerri. Et alors, dans cette jeunesse, j'ai dû être un chef pour mon frère, le dénigrant à regret parfois pour être certain que personne ne douterait de moi et de mes qualités de roi.

Mais on ne peut régner sur un frère qui nous voit s'éloigner, le rejeter, pour un titre.

Nous étions nés pour être rois, non pour être frères. Nous étions nés pour être séparés, rivaux, puis ennemis.

Nous étions en parallèle, incapables de voir nos routes se croiser à nouveau, car le trône était unique, et un seul d'entre nous l'obtiendrait, après avoir négligé l'amour de l'autre au profit d'un combat de supériorité immonde.

Et j'ai mené ce combat.


End file.
